


How to Get Dark Mode on AO3

by ao3commentoftheday



Series: How to AO3 [8]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, dark mode - Freeform, how to ao3, night mode, tutorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3commentoftheday/pseuds/ao3commentoftheday
Summary: For anyone who wishes AO3 had dark mode, I have great news! Dark mode has been possible since 2013, you just need to know how to apply it.Even better news? It's easier now than it ever has been before. Tutorial inside.
Series: How to AO3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854832
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	How to Get Dark Mode on AO3

AO3 uses the term "skin" to refer to different appearances for the site. This used to be a common term across the internet, but it's less common now - especially amongst users who use apps more than browsers. 

A white background with black text is the default skin for AO3, but if you'd like to change that appearance, you can do so easily. 

First, scroll to the bottom of any page until you see the red footer. Click on **Choose Skin** , under the word **Customize** (it's on the far left of the footer).

  


After clicking the words **Choose Skin** , a list of site skin names will appear

These four skins will each give the Archive a different appearance. For "dark mode," you'll want the one called Reversi.

Click on the word **Reversi** and you'll be in dark mode for the rest of your session. When you leave the site and return, your page will be back to the default white background again. 

If you want permanent dark mode, make sure you're logged into your account and then scroll to the bottom of the Reversi page and click the **Use** button

It will now be permanent, when you're logged in. If you log out, you'll once more have the white background.

If you have made it permanent wand to turn it off again, go back to the site skin page for Reversi the way that you did above and click the button labelled **Revert to Default Skin**.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on site skins, including how you can create your own using either CSS or a Site Skin Wizard, visit [this set of answers in the FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/skins-and-archive-interface?language_id=en#change).


End file.
